the power of a girl
by aderrett
Summary: bella is different she never really fit in that is until she met the cullens and along this journey they learn about each other including some cool powers that bella has while she is human
1. Chapter 1

This story is about Bella swan a girl who has a gift this gift is she hears thoughts not just by choice but all of them she hears them just like Edward, a vampire living in the town she moved to, Edward does not realise that it not that he can't hear her thoughts it's that he can her everyone's thoughts through her but only certain thoughts of hers and she has many powers.

It's been 25 years since I lost everyone I grew up with and loved, everyone thinks I'm dead, well technically I am but that's not the point, the point is how I died and what things happened along the way, my name is Isabella Marie Swan I'm a vampire and this is my story

"sweetie you don't have to go, I can stay here it's not a problem" my mum Renee said "mum I want to go to forks, catch up with dad and get a change of scenery I will be fine" I had told her this lie enough times that it almost sounded true, the truth is that I hate forks because it is the wettest place in the continental US, very green and is cold which is a huge change from hot and sunny phoenix. My mum was always worried about me but she knows as well as I do that I can take care of myself and what's the worst that can happen to me in a small town like forks.

So that's what landed me up here flying to forks or my personal hell as I like to call it, when the plane finally landed I went straight to the baggage claim to get what little I own in the way of clothing suitable for forks mum and I had to pull our resources to fill this little suitcase. After collecting my luggage I walked towards the exit to look for Charlie my dad it wasn't hard to find him dressed in his police uniform sticking out like a sore thumb I just hoped for the sake of my sanity that he didn't have his cruiser, I walked over to him and he gave me an awkward hug he was never one for showing emotions easily. To my utter disappointment as soon as I walked outside I saw the police cruiser and what makes it worse is that by the good people of forks this is recognised as the police chiefs cruiser 'thanks Charlie' I thought unhappily.

The drive to forks from the airport was quiet except for the humming the car made as I stared out of the window I thought 'what did I just get myself into this place is literally my personal hell why oh why couldn't he live in a warm 'normal' coloured place not a place that is just green, green ,green and yes you guessed it more green, after the hour long drive we to to the little house that I recognised from all the holiday visits until a few years ago when I told him that we should go on a holiday together to somewhere different like California or somewhere like that so that's what we have done every year since I was 14, it felt weird to be back here after all this time but I will have to get used to it as I am living here for the next couple of years to finish my high school education, Charlie led me up the stairs to the little room with faded green paint from my childhood "um... I'll leave you to get unpacked and see you tonight cause I need to be at the station" Charlie muttered just loud enough to hear "okay char... dad see ya tonight".


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day.**

Beep... beep... beep... bee "ugh!" it was time to get up for my first day of school it was a Wednesday but Charlie thought it would be best to get started as soon as possible so here I am getting ready for school I was just about to head down the stairs when I heard a loud rumbling coming from outside so I went as fast as I could to the door only tripping once 'a new record' I thought as soon as I was opening the door Charlie was calling me to come outside so I walked over to him and two men with russet coloured skin "Bella you remember Billy and Jacob black?" Charlie said but asked at the same time, once I looked into the warm chocolate eyes of Billy black I remembered him how could I forget the man who acted like a second father to me when I came to see Charlie "oh yes Billy, Jake its great to see you guys again!" I exclaimed they both looked at me with warm smiles which I returned "Billy here has just sold me his truck, seeing as he can't use it anymore" Charlie said happily I didn't get where this was going so I just nodded for him to continue "well you see I thought you would want a car of your own to drive so that you don't have to wait to get a ride and I bought you this as your homecoming present" I just stared at him for a moment trying to comprehend what he just said and then I jumped on him with a hug "thank you thank you thank you so much its great" I almost screamed at him "you want me to show you round in it sometime" Jacob asked "sure that sounds great" I replied.

About half an hour later I was pulling into the forks high school parking lot in the 'beast' as I named it, the other students were just staring at me as I pulled into a space and got out and that when it hit me all the voices from people's minds. I forgot to tell you that ever since I was 5 I have been able to hear peoples thoughts and I can normally control it to the point where it is just a hum in the back of my mind but when there is an overwhelming number of people around I lose complete control and my hearing range is about 15 miles so I can here most of this little towns thoughts right now but not only that I can hear the thoughts of any living creature.

I headed towards the small office building of the school to get my timetable and locker number, when I walked into the small building there was a friendly looking lady whose nameplate read Ms Cope "umm... hello?" I nervously stuttered "oh hi how can I help you?" she replied "umm I'm Isabella swan and I need to collect my timetable" "oh of course here you go sweetie, do come find me if you need help with anything" she told me while handing over a piece of paper with all my classes on it, I walked out of the office and went to sit down on a bench of course people were still staring at me because I'm a junior and starting mid semester what else is there to talk about in a small town like this "ugh such juvenile and vulgar thoughts" I muttered to myself as I heard a few boys minds as they walked past _'aww man id tap that any day' 'wow what a hottie, I so call dibs on her' _then there was a genuine mind in the area '_aww man that has to be annoying all the boys and girls staring at her like she's a piece of meat, maybe I will introduce myself she looks frustrated right now but also like a nice person'_ I looked up to see if I could find the owner of such caring and sweet thoughts and when I did I locked eyes with a tall girl she was beautiful in her own way with medium length black hair a heart shaped face and glasses that didn't make her look geeky but more kind and beautiful as they suited her, in her eyes was sadness, curiosity and kindness I would have to make friends with her because there are not many truly nice people around anymore and she was the epitome of them all maybe if we are close enough I could tell her my secret.

The first two classes were boring as ever although one girl and guy tried to make friends with me but the vulgar thoughts in their heads said they were anything but what I wanted to be associated with, in third just Angela who I found out is also in my homeroom approached me and introduced herself and offered to sit with me at lunch which I gratefully accepted as I didn't want to sit with Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley in fourth I sat next to a girl called Alice Cullen she was beautiful and pixie like and was also very friendly I knew that at lunch I would be in trouble because the second I walked through the doors I heard everyone's thoughts again and because they were all around the same thing ME!!! I couldn't block them out so right through lunch sitting with Angela who is very quiet I had to listen to the whole cafeterias thoughts just as I finished my lunch they walked in the most beautiful group of people I have seen I recognised Alice Cullen among them but I didn't know who the rest were so I turned to Angela and asked "Angela who are all those kids" she turned to look at them and then said "that's the Cullen's and hales they are dr and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids" she didn't elaborate and she didn't need to as I looked over I saw the one with bronze coloured hair almost glaring at me so I decided that I would tune in on their thoughts and boy was it a lot to take in they had so much going on at once but once it settled down I could hear through alices mind '_I hope jasper I feeling okay this is a lot of people to be around at once without hunting in sooo long'_ then something I have never seen happened she went into what I thought was a vision _'__jasper stop!!! Jasper lunged at a girl and began biting her neck__ then it stopped Edward kick his chair to distract him' _just as she thought this he kicked who I assumed to be jasper's chair '_Edward can you hear the thoughts of the new girl she seems nice and didn't even look uncomfortable sitting next to me' he shook his he slightly and _at that the bell rang and I headed to my last class biology with Mr. banner I walked into the classroom and looked around there weren't many seats left so I walked up to the teacher introduced myself and was directed to an empty table.

I normally like biology but when who I assumed was Edward walked in he stiffened and told the teacher he wasn't feeling well and left I tuned into his thoughts and what was going through his head surprised me '_oh shit she's my singer I don't want to kill her I gotta get outta here I'm sure Alice will see me running to the hospital to tell Carlisle that I'm going to Alaska to get control back' _after that all I could see through his eyes was a green blurso I turned back to the teacher and endured the lesson still pondering what was up with their group they were all strange and normal people shied away from the Cullen's and hales.

After school I walked up to Alice as she was leaving her class and asked if I could talk to her in private and she just said "I know what you want and lets go to your place if you don't mind dropping me home after" I quickly agreed and she followed me to me truck when we got to my place Alice was already at the door by the time I took off my seatbelt I just gave her a questioning glance as I opened the front door as soon as we were inside she started (Bella bold Alice underlined) "how long have you been able to hear people's minds and what's it like ?" **"Umm since I was 5 but as I get older it gets more powerful I can urge someone towards one decision but it's not easily done, and I gather you know from the visions I think?"** Alice stared at me for a minute before starting up again "yes I know from the visions I am psychic and I also have some other things to tell you about myself and my family Bella because I want us to be good friends and I know that you are confused by some of the things you have heard" **"go ahead Alice maybe once I know some of these thoughts will make some since because I am leaning towards mythical creatures right now"** " well Bella mythical creatures would be correct but please don't run when I tell you this just let me explain everything first, well one we are mythical creatures that are feared by most people for good reason but most myths about us are not true, Bella me and my family are all vampires we drink blood and that would be the thoughts and probably vision you saw that are confusing you but..." **"wait Alice you cant be serious vampires of all the creatures why do you have gold and not red and I know most myths aren't true"** "uhh yes Bella vampires we have gold eyes because we don't have the same diet as most vampires were drink animal blood instead of human and now that you know can we be friends pleeeaaassseeeee?" **"umm yes Alice but you should know that now I have seen your power I am going to get the same visions as you because I have several power that I have gained from others minds" **at that last statement Alice just stared blankly at me and then we suddenly went into a vision '_**Alice and I were standing in the entryway to a house and the vampire family was standing in front of us screaming profanities and then the blonde girl tried to leap at us to fast for the others to stop and then about a foot in front of us she went flying back and as she went flying back they all just stared at me silently wondering what I could do' **_"wow Bella you're going to meet my family it looked like today but I can't be sure and don't worry about Rosalie she hates humans and anyone who isn't family but she'll get over it and they will be amazed by your powers both of those were cool" **"yes Alice but I don't like being attacked by vampires it usually hurts but I will meet your family for your sake" **she started jumping up and down and basically dragged me out of the door and in her mind I heard 'I know your past with vampires I saw you years ago and have been waiting none of us desire to do that to you or even try" I was reassured by her thoughts and let her drive me to her house in my truck when we pulled up the big brawny one was outside waiting with a scowl on his face


	3. Chapter 3

Alice pulled me out of the car and he immediately smiled and greeted me and then asked to talk to Alice about Edward "Emmett Edwards gone to Alaska to get back his control because he left hunting too long and almost lost it in class" Emmett looked towards me and said "do you understand all of this is that why she pulled you up here?" I just nodded and he screamed bloody murder which caused Alice to push him in the house where everyone was waiting in the entryway with the same looks as the vision I looked at Alice and she nodded **"I know you are all vampires and..." **Emmett, Rosalie and jasper were screaming profanities at us while the other one just looked scared and then Rosalie leaped towards us I instantly put up my shield and used telekinesis to throw her back and I accidentally pushed too hard as she went straight through the wall it was silent so until Emmett and jasper both said "what the bloody hell was that" so I answered **"well if some people weren't so rude I would have told you that you're not the first I have met and I have no desire to tell your secret as I have many of my own" **just then the stress was getting so bad that I saw a glimpse of everyone's mind and then all of a sudden emotions hit me contentment, curiosity, extreme anger, love and knowing hit me and I fell to the ground clutching my head **"whose bloody power is this" **I screamed "it's mine" came a soft southern voice I moved my eyes to face jasper as said **"how in the hell do you deal with this? Control it?"** "it's not easy or without sacrifice" he replied and then he explained to me how to push others emotions back so they are not overwhelming about 10 minutes later I got up and thanked jasper then Alice dragged me into the living room and said "I will be right back and I think Emmett has a few questions to ask you" I looked over to Emmett and asked him what he wanted to know he was practically bouncing when he said "what other powers do you have and how do you get them?" I almost laughed at how eager he was so I answered him "I have many powers from encounters with others and some by accident some of these powers include (all descriptions on next page)**_ kything, Water Empathy, Inanimate Object Potential, flight, chroma, inkheart, even the odds, living nightmares, injury transplantation, Empathic Replication, Matter Conversion, Matter Into Armour, invisibility and teleportation._** These are just the ones that I can easily control and know about there are many more but I am not sure how many cause I'm like a sponge I only know cause sometimes I accidentally make things happen..." jasper and Emmett just stared at me like I was something to be prized where as Rosalie just glared her mind was not very nice at the moment it was going "how could a pathetic human be more powerful than us, vampires were stronger faster and definitely more beautiful, she doesn't belong here, she should just go back to whatever hole she crawled out of!!!" I flinched at the harshness coming from her but other than that stayed put, suddenly Alice had a vision '_I was in my bed asleep beside me was my clock it was about 2.00am and Rosalie was just sneaking in through my bedroom window what happened next surprised and terrified me the vision kept switching between her snapping my neck, drinking my blood, throwing me off a cliff, running me over with her car or murdering me with an object from my house like dads gun or a knife'_ when Alice, and I came out of the vision Alice looked murderous and I just looked terrified because I knew from the calendar in my room that it was going to be this week, at the growls I heard coming from Alice and Edward I suddenly teleported myself away without thinking and just my luck I ended up in the one place on earth I wished never to see again, I ended up on 'death isle' as I named it, landing on death isle meant that my power was a lot weaker than it was before because for some reason this island drained allot from me and it is extremely hard to get energy back as there is no life on this island which means nothing to eat or get nutrition from its very hard to get away from here without outside help 'naturally the only outside help of use would be from a vampire' the last couple of times I had outside help and I had lost both of the friends I had made because them being vampires and me being a human I wasn't allowed to know about them and the Volturi found out because death isle is about 100 miles out from the secret beach that they use for missions, I don't know why but neither the beach nor the island can be seen unless you are part of the supernatural world or extremely powerful.

I had been pacing around the island for a day and a half now and when I got to the highest point again my phone started ringing I had been sure that there wasn't a signal here so I pulled it out and looked at it but it wasn't my phone that was ringing so I searched my other pockets and found an extremely thin piece of silver coloured plastic as I looked at it I realised that it was a phone and answered it "hello?" I tentatively asked "Bella...Bella oh my god thank god you picked up we were worried when you disappeared and didn't turn up at your house we've been searching all over the state for you, are you alright, where are you, where'd you go, why can't I see you and why couldn't we reach you on your cell?" Alice's voice was frantic and worried I almost laughed but held it in " umm Alice stay calm and I will answer the questions... yes I am alright, you won't find m in the state I'm on 'death isle', I was scared and just wanted out of there and accidentally teleported here, you can't see me because I am on death isle which is hard to see let alone locate you couldn't reach my cell because there is no signal here for almost any technology, and I have a question of my own... how did this cell get into my pocket?" "oh thank god your alive I was afraid when your future disappeared that you died, what and where is death isle? And the cell is because I saw earlier that day that you thanked me for putting it there I didn't know why so I got the smallest one I could and hid it in your pocket when you weren't looking" she rushed "thank you Alice,...umm death isle is an island that has no life and is almost impossible to get away from without supernatural help because here I have very minimal power and cannot get off as it is about 100 miles south east from Volturi beach" I said quietly and slightly scared the phone was quiet for a couple of minutes before I said a bit louder "hey Alice, you still there?" there was another minute before I got a reply "yes Bella I'm still here, we are coming to get you, do you know where the closest piece of land is away from the Volturi?" she asked calmly "yes I know but as soon as we are far enough away I can teleport us the rest of the way, I can't stay up here much longer so I'll see you soon Alice?" I asked "yes Bella you will, be safe and we will be there as soon as possible, bye" I hung up the phone after that and walked down into the shadow of the small hill on the island to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't until two days later that I heard the sound of water moving fast I climbed back onto the small hill to see two figures approaching fast through the water I tried to make myself invisible but only managed translucent so I got down close to the ground so that I could still see who was coming I was just hoping that it was Alice and not the Volturi about a minute later two figures stepped up out of the water the smaller pixie one I recognised instantly, I went back to normal visibility and called to her knowing she would hear me "Alice!!" she turned to where I was calling from and within seconds she and the blonde male I didn't recognise were in front of me "oh!!!...Bella you look terrible, Carlisle what should we do" she looked to the man who I now knew was Carlisle the adoptive father to this family of vampires "nothing Alice we have to go if Aro finds us or her here we are all in deep trouble" Carlilse then turned to me and introduced himself then went on to tell me how they were going to take me "Bella we are going to both have to carry you off of here as we don't want to take any chances of you getting hurt with how long you have been here, we are going to keep swimming south until you have enough strength to teleport safely is that alright with you?" I just nodded at him and the next thing I know is both Alice and Carlisle are holding me on their backs and swimming away from the island fast when we got to about 75 miles from the island I gathered up all the strength I could grabbed both Alice and Carlisle by the shirt and teleported us back to the Cullen mansion, the last thing I remember seeing was the shocked faces of all the Cullen's then it went black.

I awoke to the sound of Alice's voice shouting at someone "no you don't get it she can read minds and when I had those visions she saw them all as well how else would she have reacted you scared the crap out of her Rosalie!!!" "No! Alice she is a danger to us all and you went to rescue her, she should be scared because she is in a house full of vampires, she could have run but no she had to go and teleport herself to an island that would have meant her death and yours if the Volturi found out about her knowing what we are!!! Don't you understand that Alice?!?!?!" "all I understand Rosalie is that you were going to kill her and when she saw that she ran, what would you do rose?, what would you do if you knew someone that had the capability of killing you was going to?" "It doesn't matter what I would do Alice she is human knows our secret and probably has the Volturi after her if she knows about them why don't you understand that?!?" "I do understand rose but right now my friend is up in my room attached to a whole bunch of machines to keep her alive after she ran from a possible death from you it ink of her as a sister just as I do you but I will protect her no matter what, and you should know that as for the last week jasper and I have been sitting by her side waiting for her to wake end of discussion" "jazz you want to come upstairs? Bella's going to be up in about a minute?" next thing I know there was two lots of pressure put onto the bed and both Alice and jasper were talking to me "Bella can you hear us?......." then Alice continued "Bella it's time to wake up I meant everything I said and I need you now" I felt my heartbeat change slightly then heard jaspers voice "Alice she's waking up" slowly but surely I was getting my senses back until finally I was able to open my eyes after they focused I looked around to see both Alice and jasper sitting on either side of me after about a minute I decided it was time to speak up "ugh... what happened?" I asked in a raspy voice looking at Alice as jasper had just run out of the room "well Bella" Alice started " after the visions you teleported out and we told the family the visions and then everyone got mad at Rosalie until she walked out all of us were worried about you so I went over to your house and you weren't there when I got home everyone asked if you were okay and I told them I couldn't find you because when you weren't at home, I tried to have a vision of you and got nothing by then Edward was back and we were starting to getting scared so Emmett and Edward searched Washington for your scent and jasper and Esme started searching phoenix while Carlisle looked up records of friends and places you have been and I was on the phone trying to reach you while making and excuse about why you were away so long I told him that we were going camping with Esme and he was okay with that, but the next thing we told him was that you had gone missing he was devastated he was searching for you as soon as we told him, when I got hold of you on the phone I told Carlisle and Edward and Emmett so that Carlisle knew exactly where you were from his time with the Volturi and that we had to hurry because you were in more danger than we first thought I told Edward and Emmett that as soon as we got back they were to tell your father that we found you, after we got you around 75 miles away the island you teleported us and collapsed everyone freaked and Carlisle brought you up here and hooked you up to all of this as you were in critical condition he then told us that your body gave out because of lack of nutrition, water, sleep and mostly the power drainage and that we had to change the story for your father as we couldn't move you so we told him that Emmett had found you about 5 miles from where you were camped collapsed on the ground in some bushes and that you were brought straight to Carlisle here where you condition got worse and we couldn't move you until you woke up." Alice said this all in the time it took jasper to run down the stairs call Carlisle and get me a glass of water for my throat "Bella we were all truly worried about you even Carlisle wasn't sure if you would be okay" jasper told me I just nodded at him thankful for the peace that came with having him and Alice in the room. We sat there in silence for about 10 minutes before Carlisle walked in and told me "it's good to see you up, how are you feeling?" "like I've been trampled by elephants" I replied, at that he chuckled "well I will be able to remove some of the tubes and wires now but you will have to stay here for at least three more days" I just nodded at him as he removed all the wires and tubes except for the nasogastric tube as I am too weak to feed myself this was one hell of a family meet and greet but I am happy that I came because other than Rosalie this family seems really nice.

During the second day after I had some strength back I talked to Alice for a while as she was one of the nicest people there she was hyper most of the time but she could be calm when she needed to be when I asked her what the date was I was surprised that I had been away for 11 ½ days and was going to be here for one more, I wonder what people will think about that... oh well doesn't matter. Alice said that when she went to my house for some clothing she was shocked at how little I had and told me that I had no say in the matter of her taking me shopping for more, so I just gave in and let her have her way.

During my stay at the Cullen's house I discovered what two of the other powers I had was I had elemental transmogrification and telekinesis I discovered the elemental transmogrification while I was toying around with a pot-plant on the coffee table and my hand touched the dirt and suddenly my whole arm was made of dirt at that I screamed Esme ran in and screamed as well and then suddenly my arm was back to normal since then I have avoided gardens or anything to do with them, I discovered the telekinesis while I was still too weak to move on my own, I really wanted the book that I had been reading which I left sitting on the chair in the corner, I had imagined it lifting up and landing in my lap and the next thing I know that's just what it had done.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't until two days later that I heard the sound of water moving fast I climbed back onto the small hill to see two figures approaching fast through the water I tried to make myself invisible but only managed translucent so I got down close to the ground so that I could still see who was coming I was just hoping that it was Alice and not the Volturi about a minute later two figures stepped up out of the water the smaller pixie one I recognised instantly, I went back to normal visibility and called to her knowing she would hear me "Alice!!" she turned to where I was calling from and within seconds she and the blonde male I didn't recognise were in front of me "oh!!!...Bella you look terrible, Carlisle what should we do" she looked to the man who I now knew was Carlisle the adoptive father to this family of vampires "nothing Alice we have to go if Aro finds us or her here we are all in deep trouble" Carlilse then turned to me and introduced himself then went on to tell me how they were going to take me "Bella we are going to both have to carry you off of here as we don't want to take any chances of you getting hurt with how long you have been here, we are going to keep swimming south until you have enough strength to teleport safely is that alright with you?" I just nodded at him and the next thing I know is both Alice and Carlisle are holding me on their backs and swimming away from the island fast when we got to about 75 miles from the island I gathered up all the strength I could grabbed both Alice and Carlisle by the shirt and teleported us back to the Cullen mansion, the last thing I remember seeing was the shocked faces of all the Cullen's then it went black.

I awoke to the sound of Alice's voice shouting at someone "no you don't get it she can read minds and when I had those visions she saw them all as well how else would she have reacted you scared the crap out of her Rosalie!!!" "No! Alice she is a danger to us all and you went to rescue her, she should be scared because she is in a house full of vampires, she could have run but no she had to go and teleport herself to an island that would have meant her death and yours if the Volturi found out about her knowing what we are!!! Don't you understand that Alice?!?!?!" "all I understand Rosalie is that you were going to kill her and when she saw that she ran, what would you do rose?, what would you do if you knew someone that had the capability of killing you was going to?" "It doesn't matter what I would do Alice she is human knows our secret and probably has the Volturi after her if she knows about them why don't you understand that?!?" "I do understand rose but right now my friend is up in my room attached to a whole bunch of machines to keep her alive after she ran from a possible death from you it ink of her as a sister just as I do you but I will protect her no matter what, and you should know that as for the last week jasper and I have been sitting by her side waiting for her to wake end of discussion" "jazz you want to come upstairs? Bella's going to be up in about a minute?" next thing I know there was two lots of pressure put onto the bed and both Alice and jasper were talking to me "Bella can you hear us?......." then Alice continued "Bella it's time to wake up I meant everything I said and I need you now" I felt my heartbeat change slightly then heard jaspers voice "Alice she's waking up" slowly but surely I was getting my senses back until finally I was able to open my eyes after they focused I looked around to see both Alice and jasper sitting on either side of me after about a minute I decided it was time to speak up "ugh... what happened?" I asked in a raspy voice looking at Alice as jasper had just run out of the room "well Bella" Alice started " after the visions you teleported out and we told the family the visions and then everyone got mad at Rosalie until she walked out all of us were worried about you so I went over to your house and you weren't there when I got home everyone asked if you were okay and I told them I couldn't find you because when you weren't at home, I tried to have a vision of you and got nothing by then Edward was back and we were starting to getting scared so Emmett and Edward searched Washington for your scent and jasper and Esme started searching phoenix while Carlisle looked up records of friends and places you have been and I was on the phone trying to reach you while making and excuse about why you were away so long I told him that we were going camping with Esme and he was okay with that, but the next thing we told him was that you had gone missing he was devastated he was searching for you as soon as we told him, when I got hold of you on the phone I told Carlisle and Edward and Emmett so that Carlisle knew exactly where you were from his time with the Volturi and that we had to hurry because you were in more danger than we first thought I told Edward and Emmett that as soon as we got back they were to tell your father that we found you, after we got you around 75 miles away the island you teleported us and collapsed everyone freaked and Carlisle brought you up here and hooked you up to all of this as you were in critical condition he then told us that your body gave out because of lack of nutrition, water, sleep and mostly the power drainage and that we had to change the story for your father as we couldn't move you so we told him that Emmett had found you about 5 miles from where you were camped collapsed on the ground in some bushes and that you were brought straight to Carlisle here where you condition got worse and we couldn't move you until you woke up." Alice said this all in the time it took jasper to run down the stairs call Carlisle and get me a glass of water for my throat "Bella we were all truly worried about you even Carlisle wasn't sure if you would be okay" jasper told me I just nodded at him thankful for the peace that came with having him and Alice in the room. We sat there in silence for about 10 minutes before Carlisle walked in and told me "it's good to see you up, how are you feeling?" "like I've been trampled by elephants" I replied, at that he chuckled "well I will be able to remove some of the tubes and wires now but you will have to stay here for at least three more days" I just nodded at him as he removed all the wires and tubes except for the nasogastric tube as I am too weak to feed myself this was one hell of a family meet and greet but I am happy that I came because other than Rosalie this family seems really nice.

During the second day after I had some strength back I talked to Alice for a while as she was one of the nicest people there she was hyper most of the time but she could be calm when she needed to be when I asked her what the date was I was surprised that I had been away for 11 ½ days and was going to be here for one more, I wonder what people will think about that... oh well doesn't matter. Alice said that when she went to my house for some clothing she was shocked at how little I had and told me that I had no say in the matter of her taking me shopping for more, so I just gave in and let her have her way.

During my stay at the Cullen's house I discovered what two of the other powers I had was I had elemental transmogrification and telekinesis I discovered the elemental transmogrification while I was toying around with a pot-plant on the coffee table and my hand touched the dirt and suddenly my whole arm was made of dirt at that I screamed Esme ran in and screamed as well and then suddenly my arm was back to normal since then I have avoided gardens or anything to do with them, I discovered the telekinesis while I was still too weak to move on my own, I really wanted the book that I had been reading which I left sitting on the chair in the corner, I had imagined it lifting up and landing in my lap and the next thing I know that's just what it had done.


	6. powers

**Superpower: Elemental Transmogrification **

**The ability to take on the form of the basic elements at will **

Ability to transform parts of your body or your entire body into any of the basic elements. You can use more than one ability at once, so long as they're not touching (ie. Fire on one arm, electricity on the other). Usable elements include: Fire, Water, Air, Electricity, Metal, and Earth

**Superpower: Telekinesis **

**The ability to move objects with your mind. **

With this ability, you can move objects with your mind. Large, small, you name it, you can move it. There IS a size restriction--you can't move objects heavier than 20,000 pounds, or roughly 9,000 kilos, unless you practice (similar to weightlifting).

**Kything **

**The ability to communicate non-verbally and non-psychically **

Also called "Speaking Optic", this is the psychic ability to discern what someone wants to say simply by looking into their eyes or reading body language. One with this power can pass it on to others, so they have no need to speak aloud and their thoughts cannot be read, as the thoughts empathically resonate, but only between beings involved in the kything-link. This ability even allows communication through time and across dimensions, as long as kything-link is strong enough. Kything link can only be established between willing partners

**Superpower: Water Empathy **

**The ability to gain various enhancements by being in contact with water **

'Swims like a fish' barely covers the extent of a Water Empath's abilities. When they are covered in water, their healing, strength, speed, and reflexes are doubled. They also: know their exact location (latitude/longitude) while on water, have a natural "Waterproofing" that keeps them and anything they are touching warm and dry and oxygenated underwater, and can even find underwater people. Also, they swim like a fish. However, they do not have hydrokinesis and are powerless without water.

**Superpower: Inanimate Object Potential **

**The ability to make any inanimate object reach its full potential **

This means the user can "upgrade" any inanimate object. Not just technology, but anything inanimate. Example: instead of a back-breaking mattress on the floor, how about a king size super-comfortable bed with a dozen feather pillows and a soft, warm, plush blanket? And that's just a random example!

**Superpower: Flight **

**The ability to fly. Arm flapping is required. **

The classic ability to fly. No running start required. You DO need to flap your arms to stay aloft, though. You can travel at up to 60 MPH (or 100 KPH for you metric people), and you have heightened reflexes when traveling fast (or else you'd run into a lot of things). You CAN get hurt if you crash into something.

**Superpower: Chroma **

**The ability to manipulate color and use it as energy or produce various effects depending on the color **

This power may sound silly but is most fearsome indeed. The user can harness the colors of the spectrum and absorb the colors, and then changing them into energy. For example the user may drain all the color in a an area, then convert it to energy and then use it. Another ability that comes with this is that the user may absorb the color of another person and that person will end up in a petrified or comatose state. The user can even make drawings that can attack another person.

**Superpower: Inkheart **

**The ability to read aloud from something written and make the characters or objects from the writing come to life. **

The ability to read a loud from a book, story, newspaper, something you yourself have written, etc. And make characters and/or objects come to life. By extension, it may be guessed that if the story was about you, and you were say incredibly strong, you might read and make yourself incredibly strong. Based upon the movie called Inkheart.

**Superpower: Even The Odds **

**The ability to make a fight evenly matched **

With this power, you can even the odds in any unmatched fight, through disadvantages to the stronger side and/or advantages to the weaker side. Maybe a freak accident will injure your opponent, or maybe you'll find yourself with new powers. The possibilities are endless, but it's impossible to control which will happen. And if you start to lose you can't even the odds again, so don't get overconfident. An evenly matched fight can still be rough, but it's better than a hopeless one.

**Superpower: Living Nightmares **

**The ability to bring others nightmares to life. **

Lets just say your enemy's worst nightmare is being kissed by his grandma in public...ha ha... you could make it happen! To use this power you need lots of concentration, enough to bring it to life.

**Superpower: Injury Transplantation **

**The ability to shift injuries and afflictions from another to yourself, and vice versa **

You transfer physical injuries and diseases from yourself to another person and/or back again. If someone is dying of multiple injuries, split the load among many people who can cope with minor pains. If an enemy stabs you in a fight, grab hold of them and transfer the wound to them. You have to be touching the person for it to work. Can be passed along a chain of touching people if need be. Symptoms are indentical but smaller/weaker people may be actually harmed more than you by some injuries.

**Superpower: Empathic Replication **

**The ability to create replicates that represent each of one's emotions **

One with this ability can summon replicates of oneself to assist, defend or do other tasks, but each replicate is only produced by releasing that emotion template from one's psyche and solidifying it as though it were a separate entity. This ability is often accompanied by Empathy or an empathic rapport with one's replicates (this allows the user to keep track of the replicates at all times)

**Superpower: Matter Conversion **

**The ability to change the state of matter with any object. **

The ability to change the state of matter of any living or non-living matter. Example: You can cause people to melt or you can turn steam into ice. You can even change objects to their plasma state.

**Superpower: Matter Into Armor **

**The ability to touch matter and turn it into armor. **

The ability to touch any solid matter and it covers your body, turning it into armorn

**Superpower: Teleportation **

**The ability to teleport yourself to any location. **

With this ability, you can teleport yourself to anywhere in the world. If you've seen the movie "Jumper", you teleport in a similar fashion. That movie was horrible, by the way. Anyways, you might be worried about teleporting while moving, or teleporting onto a moving vehicle. That's all taken care of. Your teleportation ability keeps you from teleporting into situations where you could get killed.


End file.
